


Sansational Adventure

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Blood, Bullies, Early Death, F/F, F/M, Fast paced action, Heatbreak, High School/College, Magic User, Multi, Multi-coloured Soul, Slow Burn, Soul Magic, Soul transfer, Souls, Vines, White Soul, orange Soul - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler a high school girl had a rough life. School, her past, her fears, they weight on her everyday. After meeting a funny bone skeleton named Sans, her life was thrown in all directions. Her life ahead will be full of struggles, hardships, misunderstandings and mainly, one big adventure. Can she get through it and will she ever find happiness?( my first Oc x Sans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic so bear in mind; this will be bad and I'm too lazy to edit it. Hope u like it.

"You're a monster."  
"You should'nt even exist"  
"Go and befriend with your own kind"  
"I hope you rot in hell"

"Aaaahhhhh!!!"I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. It took me a few minutes to recodnise my surroundings. I looked around my surprisingly large bedroom. I turned to my right and turned on my bedside table lamp. The light from the lamp illuminated the dark room. I sighed and put my face into my hands my breathing ragged as I felt something wet running down my face. It didn't take a genius to know i'm crying. I wasn't a monster. Just because I have these powers doesn't mean I'm a monster. My life was bad enough already but now since the barrier that held the monsters in mount Ebott broke, things have gotten worse. I may look human but I have unnatural abilities that everyone's afraid of. Sonic has these powers too but they never bothered to hurt him, only me.

I heard my doorbell ringing as it echoes through the silent house. Who could be here at 6am? Pushing the thoughts aside I snapped my fingers and my pajamas changed into a blue shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. I ran downstairs noticing that whoever was at the door was really in a hurry.

I opened the door surprised to see Sonic. He looked like he was outa breath by the way he's panthing. "Hey Sonic. You look a little rattled. What? The fastest thing alive is having trouble breathing?" I jocked. "The only time you ever behaved like this is when... something... happened..."my speech slowed down in realisation. I looked him with wide eyes. My brown chestnut eyes staring into his emerald green eyes. "What happened?" I asked slowly. His gaze went down to the doorstep. I knew something was wrong. "Sky... Its Fleetway" he said sadly. "He was killed by Arondight." my heart stopped. I couldn't believe my ears. My ex-boyfriend had killed my current boyfriend. "I'm soo sorry Skyler. He was ambushed and I tried to stop him but it was too late. He was headed to your house to surprise you but he didn't make it. I'm sorry." My mind was racing. I felt my eyes starting to water. He handed me a note. I took the note and looked at him in confusion. "He wanted to give you this."

With a heavy heart, I unfolded the letter. I read aloud.

Dear Skyler,  
     I know things have been rough but no matter what happens, I know you'll get through it. Eventhough you feel like your dying, know that I'll always be here for you. We're here for you. Your special Skyler. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.  
                                 Love,  
                                     Fleetway

  Tears flow down my cheeks like a waterfall. I felt my heart break into pieces. I fell to my knees. I clutched the note close to my heart and cried. Why did this have to happen? I already lost my mom and dad. How could I lose another person I cared about? I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my body and pulled me close. I cried harder. "Shhh... Its okay, everything will be okay." Sonic assured me. I cried for what seemed like hours but it only lasted about a few minutes. I thought that my life was meaningless. I never expected the adventure I'll have.


	2. If its not ending, then let's begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler tries to kill herself. Gets bullied. Meets two skeleton monsters. A big surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a copy so mistakes are possible. Anyway, here's part 1.

Skyler was running to Mt.Ebott as fast as her legs could take. She wasn't running at her top speed since she could only feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces. News of Fleetway's death rattled her. Her boyfriend was murdered by her ex. He had killed him out of jealously. "Skyler! Wait!!"she heard Sonic called out to her. Eventhough he was currently running faster than her, he couldn't keep up since she could maneuver through the trees much better than him. She was getting really close to the hole on top off Mt.Ebott. She was planning to fall to her death. Seeing this Sonic speed up. Her shoulder length brown hair flowed behind her. Her black sneakers was staring to wear out. She was almost there until Sonic tackled her nearing the hole. She struggled in his strong arms. "Let go! I can't take it! Just let me fall!!"she screamed. "Skyler stop. This isn't the way. You're stronger than this." he said. "You can't let something like this get you down. You've been through worse." he said trying to avoid her from doing something irrational. She gave up and hugged Sonic as hard as she could tears falling freely from her eyes. Sonic was the only comfort she had left. Her parents were gone, her boyfriend was gone and she has no other relatives. She only had Sonic as her pillar of hope. After a few minutes she finally calmed down to only hiccups. "There, all better?" he asked softly trying to calm her. She nodded "A little". She was slightly shivering since her adrenaline still coursed through her veins. "Allright, lets go back home. We still have 2 hours till school starts so how about we grab some snacks?" Sonic suggested. She nodded "a little snack would be nice". He smiled "okay, I'll carry you back since you're still a bit shaken up". Sonic carried Skyler bridal style before running back her house. He ran created a sonic boom. He wasn't called sonic for nothing. An hour later she was feeling better. She was relaxing on her black leather couch holding a cup of tea. "You sure you're okay? I could always tell the teacher that you needed a day of." Sonic asked. She shrugged giving him her best smile. She was good at hiding her feelings. "It's okay. Don't need to worry Sonic. Like you said I've been worse." Sonic looked unconvinced but he shrugged it off. "If you say so" he sighed. Later at school, she arrived at the gate and everyone was staring at her. Keeping her head low she walked faster. She had no energy to deal with them. She arrived at her locker seeing its has some marker marks on it. It looked like it won't stick. She sighed and opened her locker and took out a cloth and a bottle filled with a strange pink liquid. She cleaned the marks off using the cloth and wiped it clean with the pink liquid. It left an unmistakable shine. Satisfied, she put the items away and took out her needed books. She was about to close it when someone slammed it shut. She was grabbed by her shirt and was pinned to the lockers. Three big bodied boys were looming over her with a grin. The bullies. "Hey little monster girl, what are you doin' all alone?"the first one asked sarcastically. "Yeah, where's you're little monster boyfriend huh?"the second one said. She kept her bored expression on her face. There was no point dealing with these jocks. "Oh I forgot, he died. Soo sorry for your lost"the first one said not sorry at all. "What do you want Brad?" Skyler asked. He smirked. "Your lunch." Raising a brow she said" what, too poor to bring your own or are you just too lazy". Two of them laughed at his flustered face while Skyler smirked triumphant. "Shut up! I want because I can. Now hand it over!" he commanded. Narrowing her eyes she said sternly "no". Brad raised his fist "what?". "You better give it now or else-" Skyler cut him off. "or else what? You're going to hit me? Beat me? Kill me? Well too bad!" she advanced towards him. "We both know I'm stronger than you especially when I'm in a bad mood. You may be bigger but you are just a coward who bullies other people to feel better about yourself. Well guess what?" he fell back and Skyler was only an inch from his face. "You may act like you're better but deep down you're nothing more than just a coward hiding behind his shame. You may threaten me all you want but I will never give in to your threats." she said in a cold voice. She had been through this before and bullies don't scare her anymore. Brad's eyes looked like they were going to pop out any second. Grinning she stood straight and walked to class. His friends helped him up. "You better watch out Skyler! You hear me!" he yelled and Skyler didn't even spared a glance. Class started out as normal. The teacher made an announcement that they were going to have some monster students joining them. 'monster's huh? Hope they'll be okay. The town is friendly but the school not soo much.' she thought. Lunch time. She went over to the cafeteria when Brad pinned her again. She was getting real annoyed at this. "What now dum-dum?" she asked. "I told you to watch out. You better give me your lunch or else" he threaten. She was about to hit him when. "GREETINGS HUMANS. IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I SEE YOU ARE ENGAGING IN SOME SORT OF FRIENDLY CHAT." a loud voice bellowed. Glancing in front of her was a tall skeleton. The boys were clearly afraid of him. Yet she kept a cool face more curious than intimidated. They spared a glance at her before facing the skeleton. They let go of her and ran away leaving them flabagastered. "WOWIE. I GUESS THEY HAD TO BE SOMEWHERE FAST." said the skeleton. She shrugged and turned her attention to the tall skeleton. "Hi, papyrus was it?" she asked shaking his gloved hand. "YES. AND IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU-" "Skyler Juliana Ann. You can call me Skyler or Sky for short." "SKYLER HUH? WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME. WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" he asked. "Sure I would love to". "SPLENDID. YOU HAVE TO MEET MY BROTHER. HE IS A LAZY BONES BUT HE'S A FANTASTIC BIG BROTHER." " FINALLY MY FIRST FRIEND. LETS GO MEET MY BROTHER." he screamed in delight literally dragging her to the cafeteria. It was already full but he sat her down on an empty seat infront of a small skeleton. He wore a blue hoddie, basketball shorts and pink slippers. The very definition of lazy. He took a glance at her and jumped a little. His white pupils disappeared. He gave Skyler a glare before asking his brother "Paps, who is this girl?" he said the word girl like it was a bad word. Papyrus didn't seem to notice though. "SANS, THIS IS MY FIRST FRIEND SKYLER." he said happily. His face had a permanent smile but it looked soo tense. Even his posture is tense. Like he was ready for a sneak attack. She shrugged it off and held her hand out to shake with his. " Nice to meet you Sans. Papyrus says you're a great big brother and you sound like you are very special to him." she smiled sweetly to since it what she did with everyone she met. Sans stared at her hand like it was acid. He took his hand out of his pocket and took her hand. It felt warm and her head started to spin like crazy but she didn't show it. Sans however pulled his hand back like he had touched fire. He looked shocked but not as shocked as Skyler or Papyrus. He shock his skull and said " yeah nice to meet you too." but the tone of his voice was unnerving. She and Papyrus got along great since he wasn't afraid of talking but Sans kept quiet only nodding and glaring at her. In a short time they talked like they were old friends. Of course lunch was over and they had to leave to their respective classes. 'Papyrus is a pretty good skull to hang out with but his brother however...something isn't right but its not like I can do anything about it.' she thought. She walked back to her house. With Sans and Papyrus; they were walking back home but sans was a bit too quiet. He was too busy thinking ' It can't be her. It can't be. She's gone. But what if it's her. She has the same face, the same nose, the same eyes. I better keep an eye socket on her.' San's behavior had gotten Papyrus worried. He was about to ask him what's wrong but they arrived at their new house. He saw Skyler next door and called out to her." SKYLER! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TO OUR NEIGHBOURHOOD?" he asked. Sans tensed up by mentioning her name. She saw Skyler waving at them. "The better question is what are you doing here? I thought no one lived here?" she said. "OH! WE JUST MOVED HERE. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Papyrus asked. "I live next door. Wait does that mean we're neighbours?" she asked. "WOWIE THAT IS TRUE! YOU HEAR THAT SANS, WE'RE NEIGHBOURS!" he screeched. "Yeah, neighbours." sans does not sound delighted.


	3. Trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans believes Skyler is Chara. Skyler wants to be their friend. She gets invited to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to fix a few mistakes but trust me, my writing gets better. I hope. Enjoy.

Sans P.O.V  
I can't believe that murderer is living next door. Frisk promised she won't reset. Calm down ya'old bag of bones. She can't be Chara. Chara's gone. Frisk made sure of that. I need to go outside and think. I walked to the door and opened it only to find two medium sized presents on the doorstep. It had a note on it. I picked it up. It read;

Dear Sans and Papyrus,  
I know we didn't get to know eachother better but I wanted to give you something as a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gift. Hope you like it. Sorry it's not much but I tried to pick out the best gift for you. If you don't like it and wanted to throw it away then I won't be upset.  
love;  
Skyler.

I narrowed my eye socket's. This must be a trick. A cold hard murderer would not go through this much trouble to be nice unless it's a trap. She wrote this like she's experience this before. But I can't be rude. I sighed and brought the presents inside. Papyrus was very excited to see what I brought inside. "NYEH?! WHAT'S THAT BROTHER?" he asked. "Skyler left this on our doorstep." I answered. I gave him a present that was labeled 'Papyrus'. He opened it and squealed in happiness. I wonder what did she gave him? "Hey bro, what did she gave you?" I asked curiously. He showed me a book on cooking different types of pasta, new cooking equipment and an apron that read 'the greatest chef and brother' in all caps. It looked like it was handmade. "IT'S SOO AMAZING!!!" he looked soo happy. "BROTHER, AREN'T YOU GOING TO OPEN YOURS?" he asked. "Nah. I'll open it later." not in a million years. "BUT BROTHER SHE WENT TROUGH THIS MUCH TROUBLE TO GET US SOMETHING. IT WOULD BE RUDE NOT TO OPEN IT." he said. I sighed again. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm only doing this for Papyrus. I grabbed the present beside me and ripped it open. I opened the box and saw a few items in it. A blue neck rest, a red scarf, a new hoddie with my name stitched on it and a pair of blue slippers. It had my name on the inside and a letter S on the front. The letter seemed to be hand stitched. Did the kid made this? Papyrus seems impressed. "WOWIE! SHE MUST REALLY LIKE US!" he exclaimed. Even I had to admit, it was impressive. Did she really bought these and stitched the letters on them? I also found a note on the bottom. It read;

I hope you like these. I know most people had already gave you these but I had to give you something. Glad you didn't throw them away. ;-)

I stood up and went for the door. This is too much. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING BROTHER?" Papyrus asked. "Just for a walk." I answered. "OKAY, I'M GOING OUT TOO. I NEED TO BUY MORE SUPPLIES FOR DINNER." he said. "Okay, be careful." I said and teleported away.

Normal P.O.V  
Papyrus went to the nearest store to buy supplies. He already got a few things and went to the next ile. He found Skyler in the fruit section. "HUMAN SKYLER!" he called. She turned around and smiled at him. "Papyrus!". He went over to her. "WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY?" he asked. "I just came to buy some stuff. Did you get the presents?" she asked. "YES!IT WAS AMAZING! THANK YOU HUMAN!" he thanked. Her smile widened " Glad you liked it. I was worried you hated it." Papyrus was surprised "WHY WOULD I HATE IT?! WHO WOULD HATE A PRESENT?!" he exclaimed. She chuckled softly. "Don't worry Papyrus. It's just, when I give something to anyone to make amends they would throw it away or hated it and give it back." she said. Papyrus was shocked. He had never heard such a thing. He scooped her up and hugged her tight with orange tears in his eyes. She yelped when he scooped her up and struggled to breathe when he hugged her. "OH! I AM SOO SORRY HUMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED A LOT! YOU MUST BE UPSET!". People at the store looked at them before quickly turning away. They know what Skyler would do if they stared and respected her for that. She was flabagastered but understood what he ment. She sighed before stroking his face er...skull. "It's okay Papyrus. I'm not upset. I understand how they feel about me and I respected that." she said calmly. "B-BUT THEY SHOULDN'T DO THAT! IT'S RUDE THROWING AWAY YOUR GIFT!" he said now crying. "We can't do anything about it. It's their decision, we can't judge. We can only try again. Don't be upset about it. I'm sure if you give them something they would keep it. You are amazing." she said trying to lift his spirits. It worked. "YOU'RE RIGHT." he said wiping his tears. "DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME SHOP?" he asked. Skyler smiled her biggest smile. "I would love to"  
They finished their shopping and went to pay for it. Papyrus was about to take out his wallet when Skyler stopped him. "I'll pay". Before he could protest she already paid for both of the groceries. They were heading home. "SKYLER HUMAN, WHY DID YOU PAID FOR BOTH? I HAD THE MONEY" he asked. She looked at him before replying " It's nothing. I wanted to pay for it. Besides, I had enough for both". "BUT STILL, THIS GESTURE WILL NOT GO UNPAID. I KNOW! HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT. YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TASTE MY DELICIOUS COOKING." he declared. Skyler was not expecting this but took the offer anyway. "SPLENDID, I CAN USE YOUR GIFT TO MAKE IT." he said and waved goodbye. She waved back.   
He got home faster than Skyler. He was thrilled. He passed Sans and went straight to the kitchen. He took out the cookbook and found a recipe for mac 'n cheese. Sans was curious of his brother's behavior. He walked to the kitchen and saw Papyrus already starting to make dinner. "Yo Paps, what's the cheese?" he asked. "SANS NOT EVEN YOUR BAD PUNS ARE GOING TO STOP ME FROM MAKING THE BEST DINNER." he said still focused on his cooking. "Why? King Azgore is coming to dinner?" he asked. "NO. I INVITED SKYLER OVER FOR DINNER". Sans tensed up. His pupils gone and asked "What?". Again it went unnoticed by Papyrus. "I SAW HER AT THE STORE AND SHE PAID FOR OUR STUFF. SO I WANTED TO REPAY HER BY INVITING HER FOR DINNER. ALSO, IT WOULD BE GREAT TO KNOW HER BETTER." he replied. Sans went back to the living room his eye burning in pure hatred. He did not want Skyler over but there was no way to unconvince Papyrus. He decided to stay and keep an eye socket on her. He couldn't afford to see Papyrus die again.


	4. Start again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes well. Sans pretends to be a spy. Skyler gets ambushed. Sans and Skyler agrees to start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, Skyler has a tendency to forget all the bad stuff. She never looks back. So, don't think she completely forgets about her dead boyfriend.

After a quick shower. Skyler dried her auburn hair and combed it free of frizzles. She snapped her fingers and changed into a dark blue shirt with a black hoddie and black pants. She also wore new black sneakers since her old ones had burned out. She fixed her blue heart necklace that Sonic had gave her and checked her appearance in the mirror. Rounded face, wide heavily lidded eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wanted to look presentable for her dinner with the skelebros. She wanted Sans to accept her. Maybe it was her appearance. Shrugging it off she grabbed her blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck to keep warm. It was cold outside, even in the house. Walking out the front door she locked it and went to her neighbours house.  
She knocked on the door and a deep voice answered behind the door. "Who's there?". It was Sans's voice. Maybe if she played her cards right, he'll accept her. "Boo" she answered. "Boo who?" he asked. "You don't have to cry I was just knocking on the door. Can you let me in?". She heard footsteps and the door opened revealing a short skeleton. He glared at her with eyes full of hatred. His grin still looked tense. "I'm guessing you're here because of Papyrus?" he asked. She smiled "Yeah, Papyrus invited me over". He kept quiet for a few moments. There was something bothering him, she knows it. Leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms he stared at her eyes. "Paps is getting ready. Can you answer me a question?" he asked. "Sure. What is it?" she said. He just stared at her and stared to pick his teeth with his pinky. She stood straight and waited. But he just kept staring at her. 'Maybe he's trying to intimidate me?' she thought. With the gaze he's giving her, most human's would start to have cold feet but she didn't even move or show any signs of anxiousness or fear. She just kept waiting and smiling. 'Is this kid serious? How can she be this calm? And she's still smiling' he thought. 'Time to step it up a notch'. His white pupils were gone and his left eye glowed blue. He stared at her intently. She was shocked at his eye but made no other movement. Sans kept staring at her looking for something. But he found nothing. Finally he spoke "Do you know what spaghetti and humans have in common?" he asked. She thought for a minute before replying "I don't know. What does spaghetti and humans have in common?". He leaned close to her ear and whispered "They both have red paste on them.". Skyler was dumbfounded for a minute while sans grinned triumphantly. It took a few moments before she bursted into a fit of laughter. Now Sans was the one who was dumbfounded. "I-I get it hahahaha!! T-the red paste is hehehe blood and sauce hahahaha!!" she said between laughs. Sans did not expect this to happen. He thought she would be scared but she's laughing like it was the best pun she ever heard. It wasn't even a fake laugh. It was genuine. "SANS!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE CORRUPTING OUR GUEST WITH YOUR BAD PUN'S!!!" yelled Papyrus from the bedroom. Her laughing ceased and stared at him. He stepped aside allowing her to pass through.   
She walked inside with sans following behind her and saw Papyrus's head peaking from the doorway leading to the kitchen. "AH! HUMAN SKYLER! YOU HAVE ARRIVED!!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, sorry I was late. I had a talk with your brother. He really knows his puns." she commented. "I WISH I COULD SAY THE SAME." Papyrus groaned. She took a seat and sans took one directly in front of her. Papyrus set the plates full of mac 'n cheese in front of them and took a seat beside his brother. She stared at the food in front of her. "Wow Papyrus, I've never seen food that looked this good." she praised. "OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST CHEF EVER! I ALSO FOLLOWED THE INSTRUCTIONS EXACTLY!" he exclaimed. She took a bite and her face lit up. It tastes amazing (I had to make Paps food taste good). Sans saw her eat and eventually took a bite. "Wow Paps, I gotta hand it to ya. It's actually sansational." he grinned."SANS!!!" yelled Papyrus who did not like the particular pun he said. Skyler however struggled to stop her giggles. "What? Oh, I forgot to say bone-appetit." he joked. "SAAAANS!!! STOP!!" Papyrus was now getting really annoyed. "I wish I could finish this but I have no guts to eat it with." he snickered. "SANS!! NOT IN FRONT OF OUR GUEST!!" Papyrus scolded. But sans didn't stop there. "Nah, I'm sure she won't pick a bone with me if I continue. After all, a little joke won't rattle her. I'm sure she won't think of me as a total bonehead. Instead she'll think of me as a funny bone." he said. Papyrus was now looming over him. " Heh bro. B-brother?" he said nervously. He shrunk into the chair as Papyrus got closer to him with a face that said 'don't you dare'. "Welp, time to make like a spaghetti and wriggle away." he said before sinking under the table and running into the living room. "SAAAAANNNS!!!!" yelled Papyrus before running after his brother. Skyler was now rolling on the floor laughing. Both Papyrus and Sans stared at her both confused. " Hehehe you guys are one of the best people I've met." she said in between laughs. She coughed trying to stop her laughing fit.  
Dinner went as normal with occasional bad puns from Sans and the annoyed yelling of his brother. Sans, despite liking the sound of someone laughing at his jokes still didn't trust her and kept glaring at her throughout dinner. She and Papyrus got along fantastically. She enjoyed the company of someone as confident as him being confident herself. His passion for joining the royal guard had caught her interest and she can tell how much of a softy he is despite always bickering with his brother, he never actually harmed him nor tried to be violent. In her eyes he is just a child with big dreams and high expectations. She did had trouble reading Sans though. All she could think of is that how much of overprotective big brother he is, even if he's lazy.  
The next day, school had just ended and Skyler was headed for town. She had a pretty glum expression on her face. It turns out her best friend Alexandra Diamond was transfered. Her father thought that she needed a of change  scenery and moved away. Maybe it was because of her failing grade? She was also quite shy and often got bullied but Skyler was always there to protect her and stand up for her. She and Skyler looked very different. Skyler was tall while Alexandra was short. Skyler was confident and brave while she was shy and timid. They were the complete opposite if each other. But it never stopped them. They were friends since first grade. And they were friends ever since. But now that she's gone, Skyler was officially lonely with the exception of Papyrus though. She was headed for town to clear her mind and cheer up a little. Sonic was out if town for the year with his little brother Tails. Sans managed to spot her through the sea of students. He told Papyrus he would go out for a while and followed her. He wanted confirmation that Skyler is indeed Chara like he suspected.  
The town was quiet small since this is a small town. Sans followed her to a bakery. He was hesitant to go inside but went in anyway. The sound of a bell rang as he opened the door and immediately his non-existent nose was filled with the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies. The place was small but at the same time it looked elegant and the shelves had a variety of baked goods from cinnamon bread to chocolate croissants. He heard a crash and a scream from door behind the counter. The door knob turned and he hid behind some tables out of sight. The door flew open and Skyler came out coughing white powder. She was also covered in white powder and she had a knife in hand. His eye burned in anger, he assumed she had killed a monster since when monsters die, they turned to white dust. Before he could attack her a young woman wearing and apron came out of the room also covered in white powder.  
"*cough*next time*cough* *cough* be carefull. Shees, its a good thing I sliced the flour bag open before it fell on you. With a bag that big you could wined up in a hospital." Skyler said turning to look at the flour covered store room. "Err...sorry for the mess though". The woman brushed of the powder from her apron before turning to look at Skyler. "Don't apologise,*cough*it was my fault. I should have use the stool instead of reaching for the bag myself. Its a good thing you had good reflexes and skilled with a knife or I would be dead." she said. 'Skilled with a knife? Good reflexes? She could be Chara since I remember correctly that Chara had good reflexes and always had a knife.' Sans thought. "Yeah, I guess all that training really paid of. Oh, here's your knife back." she said handing back her knife. The woman happily took it and placed it on the counter. "Ya'know, I have to repay you for this." she said. "What? Emma there's no need for that, I'll always help ya. You're my friend aren't ya?" she said patting her shoulder. "Yes, but I have to give you something." Emma said. She thought for a moment before sprinting for the chocolate chip cookies and stuffing ten of them in a brown bag. She turned and gave her the bag full of cookies. "Here you go. As a thank you."  
Skyler stared at the bag before replying "I can't take this. I helped willingly, not for a reward." she pushed the bag away.   
Emma smiled "it's perfectly fine. Besides, you are my favorite customer. And also you tend to leave a lot of tips." she gestures to the overflowing tip jar.  
Skyler chuckled nervously. "W-well you had great service a-and the food is really good and-"she stopped herself when she noticed Emma's stare. She sighed and reluctantly took the bag of cookies. "There was no point in arguing with you from the beginning is there?" she asked knowingly.  
"Nope" Emma said. She playfully shoed Skyler away before turning and grabbing a broom. "I have my work cut out for me." she said and entered the flour covered store room. When both females were out of sight, Sans came out from his hiding place. His blue eye gone replaced with white pupils. 'So it was a misunderstanding. I should keep following her' with that thought in mind he exited the bakery and followed the trail of white powder.  
He followed the trail until it stopped. He looked around before spotting her with with a florest completely free of powder. He hid behind a mailbox. He could faintly hear their conversation. "I'm telling you J'ose, the venus fly trap caught five flies last night. I would have taken a picture but when it flashed the flies were gone. Fast little plants aren't they." she was talking to a French looking man with an orange mustache. "I believe you Skyler. You don't lie about facts. Do you want orchids or carnations?" J'ose asked in a French accent. He showed a bouquet if pink orchids and a bouquet of striped orange carnations. "J'ose, I thought you knew me better."she said in a teasing tone. He chuckled "Okay, okay you win." he turned and pulled out a bouquet of blue daisies. "That'll be three dollars." he said. She giggled a bit before giving him the exact amount of money. He gave her the daisies. " Hey, I heard some news from the streets this morning." he said almost to a whisper.  
"J'ose, you know I don't listen to gossip." she informed him while touching and admiring the blue flowers. She was not interested in gossips since it would change her point of view for someone. Sans however found it very interesting. "No, no it is not gossip. I confirmed it myself." he assured.  
"Well, if you're sure."  
"Positive." he added.  
She sighed. "Okay, hit me. What's the news?" she asked. She was not interested yet she was curious. He leaned close. "I heared that there is a new restaurant that opened three days ago. It is owned by a monster made of fire. I believe his name is Grillby." he told her. Sans did know this. Grillby was one of his friends and he recently informed him that he moved here because he wanted to expand his business. "Huh, cool. Maybe I'll go there sometimes. Sounds promising." she said before turning and walking back home sparing J'ose a goodbye wave which he happily returns back. He leaned on the counter on his hands. "It is hard to imagine a girl like her had a brutal history. Soo much has changed in her it is hard to recognise her anymore. Most had already forgave her but the scars of her past still lingered in us. She is one amazing girl to survive." he murmured to himself unaware that a skeleton overheard him. Sans had his back turned against the mailbox and his head low. His left eye glowing blue with magic once again. 'So the kid ain't soo innocent after all. That's good enough information for me' he thought sourly. He followed her again silently.   
When she passed through an alley she suddenly stopped. Her entire body was engulfed in a blue aura. She couldn't feel her body responding to her. 'Weird, it feels familiar but slightly different.' she thought before being hurled into a wall with a sickening crack. The items in her hand fell with her to the ground. She could feel her back stinging like it was being jabbed by multiple needles. Before she could get her bearings, she was once again engulfed in the blue aura and lifted into the air before falling back down to the ground. It continued multiple times before she was pinned to the wall. Her head hurts, her body hurts and she had trouble breathing. She coughed out blood before groaning and shaking her head to get rid of the splitting headache. Blood poured from her cuts and some flowed from her mouth to the ground. Despite her blurred vision she could see a blue light in front of her. When the dizziness spell wore of she could see a short skeleton in front of her with his eyes glowing blue and so did his hand. She was shocked. "S-sans?" she said weakly. He put his finger to his teeth in a 'shhh' signal.  
He came close to her face, inspecting her. Though shocked, she showed no fear and the pain lessened a bit. She could heal at an incredibly fast rate. Even the cuts on her body were starting to close up. It amazed him to say the least. Sans backed up a bit before making a 'come here' signal with his bony finger. Skyler could feel like someone was tugging her chest and realised that it was Sans. Her chest glowed and something was coming out. Not about to let anyone take something away from her she tried all she could to keep whatever's inside of her stays inside of her. She could see his frustration when nothing came out. She glared at him still trying to keep whatever it is inside. Through her intense glare, she soften. Now she knows why he's doing this. Realising a breath, her chest glowed orange before an orange heart popped out. It was her soul.  
Sans looked dumbfounded for a second and just stared. With a shaky hand he reached out almost touching the soul. Skyler seeing the hesitation in his eyes smiled and the soul was engulfed in a blue aura. It flew right into Sans's hands. He caught the soul and cupped his bony hands to accommodate the orange soul. He looked at her in complete shock and confusion. 'How did she do that? Doesn't she know I can kill her if I break her soul?' he thought. But she only smiled knowingly. Sceptical he raised a non-existent eyebrow at her before turning attention to the soul in his grasp. His eye sockets widened. The orange soul, the soul of bravery, was damaged. It had both shallow and deep cracks in it and it's even chipped on the ends. What could have caused this? Then he remembered what the florist said. She had a brutal history. 'Wonder what happened' he thought. Then Skyler spoke softly "I know you're afraid of me. Of Chara. And I know the reason you pulled out my soul is to conform your suspicion by checking if my soul is red or not." she said. Sans looked at her in shock. How did she know about Chara? Only he and Frisk knew because he can remember timeliness. Did Frisk told her? It isn't likely since Frisk lived with Toreil half the world away. And how did she know his reason for doing this? Skyler rolled her eyes. "Don't be surprised I can read your mind, literally, but I assure you that no matter what happens I promise I would never let something like that happen again. I know you're just afraid of me turning into something like her. And I would kill you're friends but again I assure you, I won't let that happen. I have been possessed before but as you can see I'm not anymore. You can trust me Sans. You can always trust me." she told him. Sans only stared. Can he trust her? Like she said, she had been possessed before but she is here right now completely fine. Sighing, he put the soul back into her and realised her from his magical grip. She landed on her feet and stood up leaning on the wall for support. "Heh, sorry bout that. I was a bit paranoid about you being Chara since you look the same. Sorry for the misunderstanding." he apologies. Skyler faced him and smiled "It's okay. You were only trying to protect your friends from a threat. I should have saw that coming." she said and turned to her right and saw the bag of cookies and the bouquet of flowers lying on the floor. She raised her hand and it glowed blue. The items also glowed the same colour and floated in the air. It floated to her before falling right into her hands. Sans saw this and was impressed. "How'd you do that? I didn't know humans have magic." he said curiously. "No it's not magic. I have these powers that everyone's afraid of. Some of it includes telekenisis; which I just used and mind reading. I have more but I'm too lazy to explain it to you." she said and groaned in pain. Her clothes were all bloody and had bits of the wall stuck on it. Sans felt guilty for hurting her so badly. "Sorry kid. I didn't mean to hurt you soo bad." he winced. She looked at him perplexed. "Nah, it's nothing to worry about. I'll heal. Faster than you think." she responded coolly. She dropped her gaze to the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "Soo, can we start over? Like this never happened? Can we be friends?" she asked and held her hand out to him. He thought about it and gladly shock her hand. "Sure like it never happened." he said.  
A few weeks passed and they both had forgotten the incident. Skyler did heal up but it took longer than expected since she had broken her bones when she was hurled to the wall. She also met more of Sanss friends. Most of them moved to the town. Overtime, they put their past behind then and are now good friends. Though, Skyler was a little scared. Sans had not told his friends about her powers but she was not worried about that. She was worried about her dark past and she knew they would find out about it sooner or later.  
It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this to the story. She didn't go to Fleetway's burial because she is mostly unstable and the fact that he turns to energy when he dies. Yes. He has magic. I never had the chance to write that and I felt like that's an important detail. He will be mentioned but not as much.


	5. Need some help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler gets called by an unknown source and went to it. Sans and Papyrus searches for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation at the beginning starts with bold then curveside. Its in a dream so be aware of that. Enjoy.

Skyler.  
What?  
Skyler...  
There it is again.  
Skyler, come here....  
Who are you?  
I need your help... Come to Mt.Ebbot....  
But who are you?   
The voice didn't respond.

Skyler woke up in her large bedroom. She sat up and took around. It was a week since the incident with Sans. The moon shone through a large window beside her bed which in turn illuminated a small pot on her table with a yellow bow tied on it. Why was it there? She didn't recall having placing any flower pot there. Oh yeah, now she remembered. She had agreed to take care of flowy while Frisk was away with Toriel and was unable to take care of flowy. Sans however did not like the idea of her bringing home a murderous flower soo he decided to help her take care of flowy. Soo he stayed with Skyler until Toriel gets back. Papyrus thought it was a slumber party and pleaded them to let him join. Skyler didn't mind at all since she was alone in the house. She was a bit suspicious of sans behavior recently. Ever since the incident he started to get overprotective of her. Everytime she got teased by the other students, at the corner of her eye she could see Sans fuming. Putting those thoughts aside she began to recall the strange voices that called her in her dream. Could someone be calling her help? She has to find out who. She jumped out of her bed and threw a backpack on her bed. She started stuffing her backpack with things like warm clothes, a bottle of water, a sandwich and a sword handle? While she was busy packing she heard a groan. "Uh...what are you doing?"asked a tired voice. She raised her head and saw a small golden flower in the pot. It looked tired. Must have just woken up. "Oh! Sorry to wake you. Do you need some water?" she asked. Flowy rubbed his eyes with his leaves. "No, what are are you doing anyway?" he asked tirely.   
"I'm packing to go to Mt.Ebbot."she answered.  
"What?! No!! You can't go!!" flowy yelled in a panicked tone.  
Skyler stared at him confused. He realised what he said and stuttered. "I-I mean... I-Its not safe a-and you could get hurt. N-not that I care!! I-I..." he trailed off. Skyler sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to worry. I'll be fine. I can handle anything." she said confidently.  
"I know. But Frisk wouldn't want me to let you go on your own." he said turning slightly red in embarrassment. She smiled and zipped her backpack up before writhing a note and placing it on her bed. "You don't have to worry. Also if I don't come back by sunrise then..." she trailed off looking down sadly. Flowy stared at her confused but stayed silent to let her continue. She chuckled dryly. "Then assume I'm dead for good." she finished. 'Dead for good?What is she talking about?' Flowy thought confused. "Wait Skyler-!!" Flowy called out but she was no where to be seen.

Skyler crept towards the door silently. She was wearing her black hoodie and soft padded shoes to silent her footsteps. She also wore black fingerless gloves. She was almost invisible in the dark. Creeping past Papyrus's door, she went down the stairs and heard soft snoring on the couch. She turned and saw Sans sleeping soundly on her black leather couch. She smiled and used her powers to move him in a more comfortable position and put a blanket on him. Admiring her work she snuck past the snoring Sans and went for the door. She opened the front door and paused. Is she really chasing after an imaginary voice? She can't just leave her guests alone. Letting out a pained sigh she glanced back at Sans. Her guilt slowly weighing on her tempting to topple her over. There's someone in trouble. She can and she will help them. She walked out and closed the door behind her. She ran using her super speed to Mt.Ebbot.

She finally reached the peak of the hill. She was staring down the gaping hole that was the entrance to the underground. Bitting her lip she jumped down. Using her powers to slow her decent. She landed on a bed of golden flowers. Patches of flower beds covered the area. Now she has to find out where did that voice cane from. She was walking through the ruins. Her footsteps barely made a sound thanks to her padded shoes. She sensed a presence nearby. Following the eerie presence, she stumbled into a dark room. She heard a sound and looked up to find a human that looked similar to her only she was younger and her hair is shorter. She was entangled in vines.  
"Hello Skyler. I see you came." the girl spoke softly.  
"Yeah I came. What happened?" Skyler asked.  
"That flower trapped me here. I can't move. Please get me out."she pleaded.  
'Soo Flowy did know this girl. No wonder he didn't want to let me go' she thought.  
"Hold on there. I'll get you down." she said searching around. The vines seemed to be connected to the one vine on the floor. Setting her backpack down she grabbed the sword handle firmly and a blue glowing blade appeared, completing the sword. She examined the vine finding a weak spot before slicing it in two. The vines trapping the girl broke and she fell to the ground. The girl stood up shackily. The blade disappeared leaving the handle in her grasps. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Silence filled the room before a shrill laughter that sent chills up her spine echoed through the dark room. "I will be once I have your soul!!!" the girl said.  
Skyler stood in shock and fear. The voice sounded so demonic. "W-who? W-what are you?!" she demanded.  
"My name is Chara!" she said gripping a knife in her hand and lunged.

Meanwhile, Sans eye sockets opened tiredly. He sat up cracking his neck. Rubbing the back of his skull he looked around. His sight fell down to his lap. When did he grabbed a blanket? His head perked up. Skyler. Who else did it since Papyrus is still sleeping. His smile grew wider. Ever since that day he and Skyler got along fantastically. He also started to have weird feelings whenever she's near. Sometimes he would get paranoid if she went somewhere alone and whenever she gets taunted on by some kids he would get mad and felt his magic spark. And he would get butterflies in his stomach whenever Skyler laughed at his terrible jokes. Speaking of Skyler maybe he would surprise her and thank her. He couldn't fall back to sleep anyway given his insomnia. He snapped his fingers and teleported in front of her door. He brought his hand up to knock when he paused. Skyler must be sleeping. He'll just let himself in, she won't mind. He turned the doorknob and entered her room. "Skyler? You awake?" he called out but she was nowhere to be seen. The bed was made and the room was clean except for an opened closet door. He spotted Flowy on her table and he flinched. "Hey weed, where the heck is she?" he asked.   
"I-I don't know." Flowy said.  
Raising an eyebrow he looked around the room. Flowy won't tell him anything. He found the note on the bed and picked it up. It read in curve side;

Dear friends,  
If you're reading this and if I didn't return from Mt.Ebbot then I'm dead. For good. I went to save someone but if I didn't come back means I'm gone. Hope you'll be okay without me. And i love you. All of you.  
From,  
Skyler.

He couldn't believe what he read. Skyler can't be gone. He turned around and ran to Papyrus's door. He opened it and woke him up. "NYEH, WHAT IS IT SANS? IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING." he groaned sleepily.   
"No time Paps, Skyler is in trouble. We have to save her." he said dragging Papyrus out of the door and texted Undyne where they were headed. 'Please be safe' he thought hopefully and ran with Papyrus to Mt.Ebbot.

A/N: Muahahaha, clifhanger. Actually this wasn't the plan but my story plot didn't fit on my paper and I had to write the continuation on another paper soo I thought "hey if my plot had a clifhanger then my story needs to have a clifhanger too." so that's what I did. RnR. Also troll.


	6. New Soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler fights Chara with magic. She has a new Soul.

Sans and Papyrus finally reached the top of Mt.Ebbot and was running through the ruins. Papyrus was frantically searching for Skyler in every corner he could fit. They checked every nook and crany of the ruins but still no sign of Skyler. Sans was getting desperate. Nervous sweat stared to form on his skull. How could he let her get past him? Why didn't Skyler tell them where she's going? He couldn't help but feel guilty. Things are starting to feel hopeless. Maybe she isn't here. That is until. "SANS!!! OVER HERE!!!" Papyrus called. Sans felt a tingle of hope. He followed Papyrus's voice to a small dark room. "Paps?! Where are you?!"he called frantically.  
"SANS!!! HURRY!!! OVER HERE!!!" Papyrus voice called. It sounded broken and cracked in places. Sans was overjoyed. But when he saw her he felt his hopes shattered. Skyler was lying in the middle of the room covered in blood. There was a big cut on her stomach that tore through her clothes and there was dried blood around it. The cut looked like it was made by a knife. She had bruises and cuts all over her body that were soo deep they could see her bones. She wasn't breathing and layed motionless. There was some sort of sword handle beside her also covered in blood. Papyrus was beside her while holding her hand. He was crying orange tears. Sans ran to them and inspected her broken body. Blue tear gathered in his eye sockets threatening to spill out but he held them back. He had to look strong for Papyrus. He fell to his knees and held her other hand. "K-kid? S-sky? Skyler? H-hey, wake up. T-this isn't funny. Please wake up. This isn't a joke! Please don't be dead! Please..." he cried and layed his skull over her body crying hysterically. "OH, B-BROTHER." Papyrus cried holding her body close. Both skeletons cried over her dead body. They heard frantic footsteps running towards them. A blue fish with orange hair ran in. "Papyrus? Sans?! I got your text! Is she-?" she then saw the skeletons crying over Skylers body. She covered her mouth with her hand "No..." she muttered softly. Undyne ran to them and sat on her knees near her legs. "Hey punk. You better wake up. You can't be dead! You just can't be!" Undyne cried. But no matter what they do or say she didn't move nor breathe. She also stared to cry. Skyler was the only competition she had and now she's gone. Her hardcore attitude match her at times and they got along well. She was proven to be unbreakable until now. Undyne cried near her legs while Sans and Papyrus cried beside her dead corpse holding her cold hand. Their crying ceased when a shrill laughter filled the room sending chills down their spines.   
"Hello, what do we have here? There's no use crying over her. She was pretty hard to take down but not impossible." the voice originated from a small child. She looked similar to Skyler only she had short hair and was wearing a yellow and green striped sweater. She had a knife in one hand and she had big red eyes. 

Sans eye sockets widen before narrowing at her. "Chara." he spat.

Her smile grew wider. "Sans. It's nice to know you remembered me. Oh how I imagened the nightmares you had about me." she laughed. Her laughter was clearly insulting. His eye glowed blue in pure rage. She had killed Skyler and now she won't stop at nothing to kill everyone he loved. Chara held out her and and showed them shattered fragments of something orange. Sans recognised immediately what it was. His eye sockets widened in shock. "I-is that her-" . "Her soul? Muahaha! Yes,yes it is. And such a strong one too. The soul of bravery, almost as strong as determination. Almost." she grinned before throwing the shattered remains of Skylers soul in front of them. Undynes eyes widened. Her soul. How could someone treat her soul like that. "Y-you monster!" she cried. She summoned a blue spear and lunged at Chara. "Undyne wait!!" sans called out but she was already charging towards her. "You're going to pay!" she lunged but Chara teleported away. Undyne searched around frantically but Chara was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus scanned the shattered remains of her soul. The colour faded away leaving only the remains of the soul. Undyne gave up and ran back to them. Her spear vanished and they sat around Skylers body. Chara was gone leaving the three monsters to morn over their lost friend.

Suddenly Skylers chest glowed white and a white soul popped out. They were surprised and stared at the soul with wide eyes. A few moments later, Sans soul also glowed and his soul popped out. He stared at his soul and watched as three colours emerged from the soul and floated in front of him. Red, light blue and yellow. The colours formed into small hearts and floated to Skylers white soul. Papayrus soul also emerged and two colours emerged the same way Sans did. His colours were green and purple. They also floated towards Skylers white soul. Undynes soul also behaved the same way only one colour emerged. Dark blue. All the souls surrounded the white soul. All three monster stared wide eyed at the souls as it encircled the white soul. "W-what? How? How is this possible?" Undyne asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen something like this happened before. But, it looks like our souls had produced miniature souls that correspond to the main human traits that freed us." Sans concluded. 

"BROTHER, DOES THAT MEAN OUR SOULS CONTAINED HUMAN SOULS? BUT HOW IS IT POSSIBLE? WE DIDN'T OBSORB ANY HUMAN SOULS?" Papyres asked his brother while examenning the floating souls.

"No Paps, it's not like that. Our souls created small souls that is similar to the human traits that we have in us." Sans told his brother. He examined the souls.

"Red; determination, cyan; patients, yellow; justice" he said as the souls passed him.

"GREEN; KINDNESS, PURPLE; PERSEVIRENCE" Papyrus said also.

"Blue; integrity." Undyne finished. "But there's only 6 souls here. We're missing one." she concluded. 

Something orange glowed behind the three monsters. They all turned around to see one of the shattered pieces of Skylers soul glowing. It glowed faintly but they could clearly see the colour. Sans felt relieved. "Bravery." he muttered. 

The piece glowed brighter before hovering above the shattered fragments. It flew to the other soul completing the colour scheme. All seven souls glowed brighter and encircled the white soul in random directions. The souls spun faster before it combined to create a blinding light. Sans,Papyrus and Undyne shielded their eyes before the blinding light consumed them. It was so bright there were no shadows to be seen.

After the light faded they opened their eyes and they could see an white soul with a rainbow shine where the white soul once occupied. There were no cracks in the soul like it previously had nor were there chipped ends on it. And it glowed bright like a new soul, full of hope. It was completely healed. Sans glanced at Skylers body and gasped at what he saw. Her body was fixed. There were no scars, no blood, not even the large cut on her stomach. It had been like it was never there before. 

The white soul hummed softly. It then split into two separate pieces. One small and one big. The smaller piece merged with Skylers necklace giving it a rainbow shine before settling to a blue color. The larger soul entered Skylers body. Shortly after the soul entered her, her body became warm again and her pale face had restored its colour. They went silent, hoping she would come back. But nothing happened. She wasn't even breathing. Did it not work? What did that do? Why did it happened? Will she ever come back? Soo many questions that had no answer. 

Just as they were about to lose hope, her chest rise and fall slowly. She was breathing. They heard a groan. "Ugg...what happened?" Skyler asked sitting up while rubbing her sore head. She opened her eyes to revile her brown chestnut coloured eyes. She jumped in fright when she saw her friends around her with wide teary eyes. She was relieved to see her friends but was slightly uncomfortable because they were soo close to her.

"Umm...? Hi?" she said unsure. They all lunged at her and hugged her tight. She was desperately trying to catch her breath when the air was forced out of her. It felt like she hadn't breathed in a long time. "Guys...can't....breath...." she managed to say while being crushed. They released her after a few seconds. She struggled to catch her breath but she managed. Once she breathed in a steady pace, she stared at her friends. They all stared at her with wide eyes. They were relieved to see her alive and breathing. "What happened? Why are you all crying?" she asked.

"*sniff* Y-you little punk! You had me worried!" Undyne cried and had her head in a head lock and rubbing her head vigorously. Skyker managed to escape her attack and tried fixing her messed up hair while chuckling. She sees her attack to be a playful one even if it hurt. But when she saw her friends stares, her smile fell and she began to worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull nervously. "Well we got your note and when we came here to find you, you were...dead." he explained. Skylers eyes widened in shock.

"BUT SANS, WHO IS THAT OTHER HUMAN?" Papyrus asked. He wiped his tears away.

"Other human?"

"Yeah, Chara came and-"

"Chara?" Skyler asked and held her head to stop an occurring headache. "I...remember something. Chara? I remember freeing someone from the vines. Then I got attacked by..." her eyes widened. She narrowed her eyes and asked with a tone filled with venom. "Where is she?" she spat. Her tone of voice made Sans flinched.

"Ugg! That brat! I don't fuuuuuu...." she trailed off when Sans stared at her dangerously. "*Ahem* Like I said, I don't know. She disappeared into thin air. That coward! Must be afraid to fight me!"

"So, she teleported?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. She did." Sans answered warily. 

Skyler grabbed her weapon beside her and stood up without a word, much to their shock. "Umm...Sky?" Sans muttered. "Go home, I'll handle this." she said plainly. All three monsters were surprised at her request. 

"No way Sky, we're goin to help ya'. There's no way we're goin leave ya' lone to be bone-ly" Sans informed her. Papyrus and Undyne groaned.

"I wasn't asking."

Sans was confused until he felt a spark of energy coming from her. He realised what she intens to do. "Sky wait-!" but she was gone. She teleported away leaving the three monsters alone in the room.

Sans sighed before he stood up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Welp, lets go on another human hunt."

With Chara.  
Chara stood in another part of the ruins. She held her knife in her hand. Her red eyes gleamed in the dark. Her demonic smile still present on her doll like face. A flash of light appeared behind her. Skyker stood at the entrance grasping her weapon tightly.

"I thought I killed you. Yet you're here. I didn't know you had a reset button." Chara said with her back towards Skyler.

"I didn't. This isn't the first time I've been face to face with death. But this time, it was a little to close for comfort." Skyker said through her gritted teeth. She was furious. Not only did Chara tricked her and played her for a fool, but she had killed her and shattered her soul. She had known this through Sans memory.

"Ah, such a strong one you are. It's a shame your soul isn't determination but instead bravery. I see killing you will be much harder, and much more fun!" Chara spun around to face Skyler, her knife glowed a deep ruby colour and a red blast shot at Skyler who she dodged with ease by turning to her side just missing the blast.

Another blast was shot and Skyler backfliped to avoid the blast, landing on her hand and feet on the ground. She growled and gripped her weapon and a blue glowing blade appeared. She stood and held it firmly. Chara grinned wider and slashed her knife in the air and a wave of purple energy swept at Skyler. Skyler used her sword to cut the energy off leaving her unharmed. Chara did this again sending multiple waves at her direction. Skyler sliced through each and every one. Chara turned her knife behind her and threw it forward as it glowed cyan and a light blue energy acted as ropes and snatched Skylers weapon. She grinned and sent her Skylers weapon away leaving her defenceless. It landed in a corner out of her reach. Skyler growled and held her hand forward and shot a stream of fire towards Chara. Chara held her knife in front of her and a green aura like shield protecting her from the fiery attack. She flicked the fire away as it was nothing.

"I see you aren't completely defenceless." she sneered.

"I ain't exactly a normal human. Nor am I a weak one." Skyler countered.

"I see. Well I guess I won't have to hold back!" Chara sent a large continues blast at her. Skyler used her arms to brace herself and a green shield similar to the one Chara used protected her. Once the blast ended, she opened her eyes and amazed on what she did.

"Okay, that's new." she said and stared at her hands. Chara sent another purple wave at her. Skyler flicked her arm and a similar purple wave countered Chara's and almost hitting her. It made a large scorch mark on the wall. Chara sent a rope like blue aura above her and sent in downwards, she dodged with ease. It cracked the floor. Chara flicked her knife and small orange energy balls surrounded Skyler. She jumped and the orange balls exploded. More balls appeared around her and she teleported mid-air escaping the attack. She landed several feet away completely unharmed.

Chara frowned. "I've had enough of this!!!" she sent an enormous red blast at Skyler. She used her newfound power to shield herself from the onslaught. The blast was soo strong it cracked her shield. Noticing this, Chara intensified the blast. Skyler was trapped. Her shield is breaking and she has nowhere to go. She used all her power on the shield. Slowly it's starting to break. 

"That's enough!!!" Skyler yelled and unleashed a blast of raw power. Chara stumbled back a little. She stared at Skyler. Her body was radiating soo much raw energy she was practically glowing. Skyler raised her arm forward as it glowed and a large animal skull appeared. Sans, Papyrus and Undyne arrived to see her facing Chara. They stared wide eyed at the scene before them.

"Skyler!!!" Sans yelled but she didn't hear him. The skull shot a white blast at Chara. She tried to shield it but it broke immediately and she was hit. Her screams echoed throughout the ruins. Once the smoke cleared, Chara was no where to be seen. Only her knife remained. Skyler smiled and fell on one knee holding it for support. She was exhausted. She was panting from her sudden burst of adrenaline and the skull disappeared leaving no trace. Her friends stood still in shock. After finding their bearings, they ran to her. "Get dunked on you stupid piece of garbage." Skyler muttered while panting. Soon she was bombarded with questions.

"W-what? How did you do that?" Undyne asked.

"INDEED, I THOUGHT ONLY SANS CAN SUMMON A GASTER BLASTER." added Papyrus.

"And who was that human? What happened to her?"

"Guys, give the kid some space." sans intervened. "Besides she must be bone-tired after that performance." Sans sickered at his own pun and was expecting both Undyne and Papyrus to groan.

Skyler chuckled a little, she was too tired to even laugh. "Yeah, I am kinda tired. I guess all that fighting must have drained me."

"Alright Sky, lets get you to Alpys to get you checked up." Sans said. 

"Sure. Just a sec." she raised her hand and her weapon floated right to her hand in a blue aura. She held it tight. "Okay lets go." Undyne and Papyrus wanted to ask but they kept it to themselves.  
Sans helped her walk out of the ruins and out of Mt.Ebbot. She spared a glance at the mouth of the hole before walking down the hill. 

Time skip.  
They were now sitting in doctor Alpys's lab. The dinosaur like lizard had run tests on Skyler. Miraculously, as soon as she caught her breath she had fully recovered. They were now waiting for the results. Undyne was leaning at the doorway with her arms crossed, Papyrus was sitting beside Skyler on the sofa and Sans slept on the couch with his hood up snoring softly. Then a yellow lizard came into the room with a clipboard in her hand. Sans abruptly woke up. 

"WELL? WHAT IS WRONG WITH SKYLER?" Papyrus asked.

"W-well, the tests s-shows she had required new powers. I still had y-yet to identify what they are."Alpys concluded.

"And her soul?" Undyne asked.

"Well, her soul was infused with the magic from you guys. You had given her your magic thus fixing her soul and with that magic she now has magical abilities like us."

"Well that settles it. Looks like you're one of us now." Sans nudged Skyler.

"Not exactly." Alpys added.

"NYEH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALPYS?"

"She had already has powers before according to the tests. She just has more magical abilities now."

"Wait, you mean to tell me she has powers before this happened?" Undyne pressed on while glaring at Skyler.

"In a sense, yes. Also there's one other detail."

"What?" they all asked.

"It appeares her soul had combined with your souls according to the amount of magic you put in her. Sans soul had the most amount since he had given her 3 colours while Papyrus gave her 2 and Undyne only 1. In other words, the more you care about her the more magic you gave her and becomes a part of her." she finished.

They all pondered at the thought. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CARES FOR HER MORE. WHY DOES SANS SOUL HAS MORE THAN ME?" Papyrus questioned.

"That I have no answer. Also I forgot to mention. Her powers are only growing and there's something that is incomplete." she informed them.

"What is incomplete?" Sans asked.

"I don't know but you have to be careful Skyler. Who knows what your powers could do." Alpys warns her.

"Okay, I will." she assured.


	7. No break time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler, Sans and Papyrus plays dodgeball. Skyler gets in an accident. Will she ever get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and there are almost zero details. Only the plot. Also this is kinda rushed but hope you like it.

The next day, it was a sunny morning and a cool one too. Skyler is at her school and is heading for her gym class. But it's a bit different, at her school both boys and girls compete with each other to show who's the better gender. Skyler never participated since it wouldn't be fair for everyone else, considering her powers. But it hasn't stopped anyone from trying to convince her to join. The teachers never bothered to force her to join since they know it would be pointless. Right now she's leaning on the wall crossing her arms while watching the students pick out the teams. She had a look of pure boredom plastered on her face.

"All right students, I want you to line up. I have an announcement to make." ordered the teacher. The students lined up side by side. Both humans and monsters. All except Skyler but the teacher didn't mind or just too lazy to call for her.

"Alright, today we will be playing dodgeball. However, it will not be the typical 'boys vs girls' routine. It will be both humans and monsters battle. Each team of seven will have three monsters and four humans. You have five minutes to find your teammates. You are also recommended to have at least two backup players. You may begin." the students chattered and formed teams. Sans and papyrus was on one team with a few monsters and humans. Papyrus was picked for his height and sans refused to leave him alone on the field. After five minutes two teams were formed. The bullies were on one team while the nerds were on another. It hardly seemed fair but since when has life been fair. Sans was getting ready. Of course his form of getting ready is zipping up his jacket. Papyrus was really excited.

"COME HUMAN, LET'S PLAY!! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO!!" said Papyrus. Skyler couldn't help but chuckled at his childness behavior.

Sans also chuckled. "Go Papyrus!" cheered Sans. Sans went up to Skyler. "Yo Sky, can I ask you something?"

Skyler shrugged. "Sure shoot. As long as it's important and not a bad pun cause I'm not in the mood for anyone to tickle my funny bone." she grinned. 

Sans chuckled."Nah, you already stole the show. But I was gonna ask, why aren't you joining? And I thought I was lazy."

Skyler sighed. "It wouldn't be fair for anyone, plus why would I join the game of boys vs girls. It's pointless. Both sides have their own strengths and weaknesses. We have to rely on each other to survive. Meaning we would need to work with each other not against. In the end we rely on each other for survival and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for both sides playing their roles. In conclusion, it's completely pointless to deny what we are and what our roles are but some people don't see that." she said in a monotone voice.

Sans stood still gaping in awe. How could someone like her talk like that? Skyler seemed to notice his confusion and laughed a little. "Sorry didn't mean to rattle your bones. Still trying to fix my rambling problems." she shrugged and put her hands in her pockets. "Anyway, to answer your question, I don't like to join in these types of things. Much rather be reading a book than jumping around with a ball like an idiot."

"Okay, make sense. I would rather be sleeping in my couch than doing something like this but someone has to root for Papyrus." Sans said. Sans leaned against the wall beside Skyler. They stared off into space as the students warms up. Both were busy with their own thoughts and Sans decided to break the ice. "Soo in the ruins?" he started. Skyler hummed to acknowledged that she is listening. "How did you summon a gaster blaster? I thought only I can do that." he asked. 

She closed her eyes for a minute, deep in thought. In her mind she was debating on weather to tell him or not. She choose the first one. She opened her eyes and glanced forward. "Well as you know I have a bunch of powers. You already saw a few but...mainly I have two powers. One is Energy manipulation. Basically it means I can control any type of energy from electrical energy to magical energy. I can even pick up electrical waves sent by the brain. That's how I've been able to read minds. The other is something I call Power absorption. It's kindda the same as the first but more into powers than energy. If anyone who has powers like yourself touch me, I will have their powers at my disposal. Once I have the power it won't go away. It also works with natural abilities such as strength and smarts. Soo I have a lot of powers and skills. Its basically limitless." she explained.

Sans kept quiet to take in the new information. With those two powers she is practically invincible. Yet he was curious about something. "How many powers do you have exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

Skyler hummed in thought. "Well...I have super sonic speed, telekenisis, pyrokenisis, super strength, super smarts, teleportation, I can summon six dragons, a giant hammer, and I forgot the rest." she counted with her fingers. "Basically a lot. Not including the new powers I've recently develop."

"Okay, welp that's all. Also I would want to invite you to join the game. Just as a replacement in case we need one." Sans said cooly.

Skyler glanced at him with one eye. She closed it again and shrugged. "Sure."

"Great, well I better go before Papyrus gets bonely without me." Sans started to walk to join Papyrus when Skyler called. "Sans wait!" he glanced at her. She went to him and held her necklace. "Before you go I have to give you something." Sans stood still awaiting the whatever she wanted to give him. The small chain that held her necklace glowed bright yellow and slowly disappeared leaving the small blue heart that adored it. The blue heart is on the palm of her hand. She put her hand on his chest and the chain reappeared and wrapped around his neck. 

Sans was slightly taken back and suddenly he felt a spark of magic. His hp bar popped out and it rise to 20 hp. His defense also rise to 20. He was dumbfounded. He stared at her with wide eye sockets. Skyler smiled "I wanted to give you my necklace. It will help you in the game. But after that you have to give it back." 

"Uhh...why did you give me this?"

"Well, don't think I didn't know about your 1 hp. And I would rather be friends with a skeleton than a pile of dust." she winked.

"Okay but how did it do that?"

"Well you said that a piece of my soul went in my necklace. And human souls heighten your health, attack and defense. Soo if I gave you my necklace, then I actually gave you a piece of my soul thus your health and defense heighten. If you're talking about the necklace however, The chain is made from pure energy. Because of that, only I can remove it and touch it. Also as a warning; try not to let anyone touch it. It will shock them." she explained.

"Heh, your pretty smart. And thanks for the warning." sans complimented.

"Thanks. Now go play." she ushered him.

Sans joined Papyrus and the other teammates and got in position. Then Brad came in. "Heh, looks like it's us vs these freaks. Oh look, that short one wears a necklace! Did your girlfriend gave you that?!" he and his gang of jocks laughed. The monsters on their team didn't join in though. Which is good for their sake.

The whistle blew and the game stared. The jocks immediately went for the other team. Their accuracy is impressive and one by one Sans team loses its teammates. Sans and Papyrus were great dodgers and Papyrus had eliminated most of the other players with his killer accuracy. They kept trying to hit Sans but he dodges the balls just in time. Sans would always turn in the last minute before it hit him. He didn't shoot though because he was too lazy to throw a ball. Magic was allowed but it wouldn't be fair for the others. In the end, it's Sans and Papyrus vs the three bullies. The odds are not in their favor. The jocks sent a massive wave of balls but not a single one hit them. Skyler is sitting at the sidelines watching in anticipation. She had to admit, they were good. No wonder they are brothers. They were both awesome.

Brad got bored and wanted to end this. He gathered his teammates and made a plan. They split off. Two of them launched four balls at Papyrus which he dodged effortlessly. But a ball bounced at the wall and his Papyrus from behind. The force knocking him down. 

"Paps?!" Sans ran to Papyrus's side. "Pap?! You okay?!" he asked in a panicked tone. Before Papyrus could respond a ball hurled towards them. Papyrus pushed Sans away and the ball hit his arm with a slight crack. He yelped and fell clutching his arm. The whistle blew and the game paused. The teachers rushed to his side. 

"Are you okay?" asked one of the teachers.

Papyrus clutched his arm and groaned. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS OKAY. I CAN HANDLE IT. DON'T WORRY." he assured.

The teacher checked his arm. "He'll be fine. It's a little bruised but it will heal." Sans nodded and helped Papyrus up. 

"Yo teach, why do we need to care for these freaks?! They don't deserve anything!!" Brad protested.

"Bradley! It is bad to intentionally hurt someone. You will be in detention for a week." the teacher said sternly.

"Whatever! They deserve what's comin' to them." he pointed at Sans and Papyrus. Sans glared at him before turning and helping Papyrus to sit down. Then a whoshing sound was suddenly heard behind him. He turned around to see a ball hurling at him at full speed. He closed his eye sockets awaiting the pain but all he could hear the ball getting caught. He opened one of his eye sockets to see Skyler standing in front of him with her arm out and a ball in her grasp. Her lip curled into a frown. The top half of her face was shadowed. She looked pissed and he could feel the anger radiating from her. She glared at Brad with flames in her eyes and stared at the ball in her grasp. 

"You shouldn't have done that. Guess you were too blind to see the consequences of your actions. Now you're gonna have a very, very bad time." she spoke slowly and full of venom. The way she spoke, it even made the teachers flinch and the rest of the students looked like they were going to pee themselves. Brad also flinched and shook violently. He's in big trouble.

Seeing his reaction, Skyler smirked revealing her sharp canine teeth which glistened in the light. This shocked everyone since they've never seen her teeth that sharp. It looked like it could bite the meat off bone effortlessly. "Ya' know." she said sickly sweet while tossing the ball in the air and catching it with one hand. "We still haven't finish the game. How 'bout we finish it now. But this time, I'm joining in." 

Everyone was caught off guard. Brad looked scared but he shook it off and glared at her."No way! You can't just join in whenever you want! You're not even in the team!" he yelled smirking to himself when he expected Skyler to be enraged. To his surprise Skyler actually laughed. "That's where you're wrong Brad. I am actually in the team. I'm the backup player." she responded. Brad's eyes widened in fear. Satisfied, she turned towards Sans who has been gawking the entire time. "How 'bout we give these guys a bad time?" she grinned towards him though the gesture more of an invite than a request. He snapped out of his trance and grinned knowingly. "Yeah." he said.

They both got in position. Skyler in front and Sans behind her. Brad and his gang, still a little shaken, got in position also. The whistle blew and the game begins. Brad and his two friends grabbed a ball each and hurled them towards Skyler and Sans. Both dodged by turning slightly away from the ball narrowly missing them and passing through the middle. Sans' eye glowed blue and he lifts his hand which glowed the same colour. Four balls were chucked at their direction. The ball were soo fast that they were barely able to dodge it. Skyler merely dodging the balls the entire time not even trying to attack them. After a while, Brads' team looked tired. This was an advantage. Skyler glanced at Sans making a nod signal with her head pointed to her right. He understood and nodded back before teleporting to the other side of the field. Skyler dived in and snatched two closest balls she could reach and halted to a stop near the middle line. She sent the balls at the bullies. Both hit their mark. She fist pumped into the air and Sans used his magic to launch two more balls at Brad. He saw them coming and dodged, clumsily falling on his butt. He quickly got on his feet and sent a few balls at them. Skyler bent backwards avoiding the balls whiles Sans teleported to the left. Unsatisfied, he angrily throws two more balls at them both missing their targets. "I've had enough of this!!!" he yelled and threw a ball towards Sans. Skyler jumped and caught the ball mid-air and spun around in a small tornado. Reeling her arm back, she targeted Brad. She threw the ball and it was sent flying through the air with a blue trail. She launced it soo hard it hit his abdomen and sent him crashing to the wall. The crash left a human sized mark on the wall and on his shirt was a scorching round mark. She landed on her feet. She smiled triumphantly and walked up to him and sent a glare at him. "Get dunked on." she said before turning away to join Sans and Papyrus. She can hear him cursing behind her.

"HUMAN, THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Papyrus exclaimed and hugged her with his good arm. It didn't hurt much but it still literally took her breath away. "EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ADMIT DEFEAT!! EVEN I CANNOT BE PLAY AS TREMENDOUS AS YOU!!" he said putting him down. She took deep breaths before replying "That's not true. You're amazing just the way you are. You are the great Papyrus. I mean, who can take Sans' jokes everyday? Even I can't handle every single day of my life being tormented my bad jokes." she teased playfully.

"Hey... And here I thought you liked my jokes." Sans said faking a hurt expression.

"DON'T WORRY BROTHER!! I SHALL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER TO CHEER YOU UP!!" 

"Aw thanks Pap. You don't have to do that."

"OF COURSE I DO! AS A GREAT BROTHER I MUST DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO CHEER YOU UP!" Papyrus said while doing a pose.

"Thanks Pap. But you have to be careful for impasta's when you cook. They might come up and clover you." Sans snickred.

"OH NO. SANS NO..." Papyrus groaned.

"Yeah Sans. Leaf Papyrus alone. Besides that joke wasn't very oregano." Skyler said.

"HUMAN NO..."

"Nah, besides I don't see you coming up with any good puns."

"Too lazy. Though some spaghetti sounds nice. After a day like this, I need some food to fill my hungry stomach." she said.

"Hey, while were on the topic of food, how bout later I go get you some spare ribs." Skyler tried to surpress a laugh.

"IT'S NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY!"

"Pap, tell me..." Sans wriggled his non-existed eyebrows. "don't you find any of my jokes-"

"NOOOOOO!!!" screeched Papyrus. He slapped Sans' mouth shut with his gloved hand.

"NOT.ANOTHER.WORD. I WON'T LET YOUR IDIOTIC PUNS FLOW THROUGH SKYLER'S EAR CANALS ANY LONGER! GOT IT?" 

"Hey...um...Papyrus?"

"Yeeeessss?" he smiled but fell once he saw Skyler's devious smirk.

"Those jokes were really tickling my funny bone. I have to say, Sans is quite humerus and he could be a comedian when he graduates. I know his marrow-minded numbskull jokes makes you upset but jeez, lighten up a little." she said. 

Papyrus stared for a moment before screeching in frustration. Everyone laughed at his frustration. It's good to know the tension had left. Guess laughter is the best medicine.

After school, Skyler was walking side by side with Papyrus. They were heading to the store to grab some supplies since they've run out. Sans had something to do soo Skyler had to make sure Papyrus will be okay. Skyler will be paying despite Papyrus' pleads to not do that.

"HUMAN PLEASE..." he begged with his hands together and using his best puppy eyes at her.

She waved him off. "Nothing you say will change my mind. I've said I'll pay and that's final. Don't try to use those puppy eyes I'm invincible to cuteness." she giggled at his defeated face.

"YOU'RE JUST AS STUBBORN AS SANS." he pouted turning away from her. She giggled more.

They saw a nice-cream stand and decided to buy some as a treat. Maybe buy a few for Sans. Skyler took out her wallet and someone bumped into her and took her wallet. She fell to the ground, the grass breaking her fall. The figure ran away. Papyrus saw that and chased the figure to the streets. Skyler called out to him.

"Papyrus wait! Stop!!" she stumbled to get on her feet and ran after them. 

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COMMAND YOU TO RETURN SKYLER'S MONEY!" he called still chasing him to the busy streets. The figure dropped her wallet in the middle of the streets and ran. He would rather leave it than fighting a monster. Papyrus crouched down to pick up the wallet and failed to see a truck heading for him at full speed. Not intending on stopping. Skyler saw the truck and used her super speed to catch him before they collided.

Papyrus stood up and waved at Skyler. "LOOK HUMAN SKYLER, I HAVE RETRIEVE YOUR WAL-" Papyrus was cut off when Skyler pushed him. He manage to avoid the truck and landing on the sideway unharmed but Skyler did not. As soon as she shoved Papyrus away, she was hit and landed a few feet away. Pain rocketed throughout her body. She could feel something wet and warm trail down her face. Her head pounded making her dizzy and this time she was soo numb she couldn't shake it away. Slowly her vision started to blur. She heard Papyrus' panicked screaming before slipping in to unconsciousness letting the darkness take her into a dark and cold void.


	8. Love me or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler ends up in the hospital. A little fluff. The gang takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first paragraph is written curveside because its in Skyler's head. RnR.

Kid... Wake up.  
Hey. Don't leave me hanging.  
Please... I'm getting bonely without you...  
Sigh... I'll wait for you. Please get better.  
And... Thank you... For everything...

Skyler opened her eyelids. She groaned as her eyes were filled with a bright light slightly hurting her eyes. Her whole body hurts. Especially her ribs and her head. As her vision cleared, she was lying on a hospital bed with the sheets up covering her torso. An iv tube was beside her with the water dripping down the bag and into her body through the needle keeping her hydrated. She slightly freaked out as she remembera her fear for needless. The room was painted a nice cyan colour. A window was open slightly letting the room alight. Blue coloured curtains draped over the window. A soft song was playing from an mp3 player beside her. She recognise the song. It was called 'lullaby' by Paradise Falls. One of her favorite songs. The song made the room fell more comfortable and soothed her pounding headache. A wooden bedside table was on her right and it had a card, a bunch of get well balloon, a heat shaped box of chocolates, a stack of books and a bouquet of fresh blue daisies. Who gave her those? How did they know she likes blue daisies? But the better question is, what happened? Where was she? Why was she here? She tried to sit up when pain shot through her body. She yelped and fell back onto the bed.

"Woah there, be careful." a womanly voice said. Skyler raised her head and saw a monster nurse at the doorway. She was a cream coloured rabbit. She closed the door and approached the bed. "You had sustained a lot of damage. You must rest soo that you don't reopen your stitches." she advised. Only now did Skyler notice the bandages wrapped around her torso, arms and head. "My name is Vanilla, how are you feeling?" she asked nicely checking her checkbook.

"Like I've broken my ribcage, bashed my head open, scraped my entire body on a rocky mountain and swallowed some rocks." she replied with a raspy voice. "Does that mean anything?"

"Well, you should feel like that because that's just what happened. A tall skeleton came running through the emergency room carrying you in their arms all bloody and broken. He ran all the way over here in panic. According to him; you pushed him to the sidewalk to avoid him getting hit by a speeding truck which got you hit instead. The impact cracked your skull and you rolled down the hill thus where your scrapes came from. You stoped rolling when you hit a lamp post which broke your ribs and dented the post. You passed out from pain and blood lost, we had to give you stitches. You were in a coma for 3 weeks. Your friends never stoped visiting. They even got you presents and read you a book every night before leaving. The skeletons even put some songs on the the mp3 player saying it was your favorite and will help you heal better." she informed.

"Wait, 'skeletons'?" Skyler asked.

"Yes, there were two. The taller one read you a book every night and the shorter one never left your side. He was the one who gave you the flowers." she gestures to the bouquet. Did Sans give her those? How did he know those were favorite? Did her friends really came every day just to see her? Are all those gifts for her? All those thoughts crossed her mind as she glances at the pile of gifts.

The bunny spoke again. "You were very lucky Ms.Skyler. It amazes us how you survived and how your injures took care of themselves. We barely did any work. You had us worried ya' know."

Skyler chuckled half-heartedly. "I just keep surprising everyone don't I? And the healing thing is pretty normal. I'm a fast healer. Thanks for taking care of me. I'll be okay." she assures the nurse.

"I'll get you some painkillers to help with the pain. Do you need anything or shall I call your friends first? They were waiting for you when you started moving and responding." she asked.

Giving a moment to think she replied. "Yeah that'll do. If you can, can you bring me some water please? And then call them.". The nurse nodded before existing the room. Soft music fills the air accompaned by Skylers soft breathing.

At the waiting area;Papyrus was pacing around non-stop. He didn't stop ever since Skyler responded. He felt bad and he blamed himself for what happened. Sans was also there. He is sitting on the chair anxiously fidgeting with his jacket. Alphys (a yellow dinosaur)was trying to restrain Undyne from killing the receptionist with a spear. She was shouting threats at her and the nurses cowards away from the scene. They were all worried for their injured friend. Papyrus abruptly sat down beside Sans and put his skull in his hands. Sans tries to comforts him by rubbing his back.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE NOT RAN TO THE ROAD. THEN SKYLER WOULDN'T BE HURT." he said crying. Orange tears fell from his eye sockets and into his red gloves.

"That's not true Pap. She saved you. You didn't know what would happen. It wasn't your fault soo don't beat yourself up." Sans tried to calm him down but he cried harder.

"S-SANS, WHAT IF THE HUMAN NEVER WAKES UP? WHAT IF THEY DON'T FORGIVE ME? WHAT IF SHE'S GONE? AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT." he sobbed.

"Hey, Pap look at me." he did so with teary eyes. "Skyler will be fine. She survived almost dying didn't she? I'm sure she will make it. This wasn't your fault and I promise she'll forgive you. Don't cry okay bro?"

Papyrus stared at him for a while before wiping his tears away. "Y-YOUR RIGHT BROTHER. SHE WILL BE OKAY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT LOSE HOPE." he smiled but turned into a frown. "BUT STILL, WHEN WILL SHE WILL WAKE UP?"

"I don't know Pap. I just don't know." Sans said and shoved his hands in his pockets. His gaze fell down to the floor as he stared deep in thought. When he found out that Skyler was in the hospital, he panicked. He worried everyday for her and hardly ate nor slept. He wouldn't stop thinking about her ever since the incident. He feels weird when she's around and his soul ached when she leaves. Everyday he would just sit and stare at her beautiful face hardly ever moving. He found what songs she likes and played them on her mp3 player. He also got her fresh daisies since they were her favorites. The accident only made him worry more. He wanted to watch over her when she sleeps but the hospital wouldn't allow that. How he wished he could hear her sweet voice again. He was pulled from his thoughts when the nurse came.

"Skyler is awake and is ready to see you now." she informed them before leaving. They were relive to hear the news. They went to her door and Sans pushed the door open. They saw Skyler on the bed with her eyes closed seemingly content. 'Us against the world' played in the background. "Hey, how ya feeling? You had us all dead worried there." he grinned when Papyrus and Undyne groaned.

Skyler perked up upon hearing his voice."Heh, sorry if I scared you half to death." she said. Sans smiled wider while Papyrus and Undyne groaned louder. They went to her side with Papyrus sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, how do you feel?" Sans asked.

Skyler shrugged. "If I was a vampire I'd say like I have a 10 foot long steak through my heart and somehow still alive. In pain if that's what you're after."

"Man that sucks." he snickered.

"SANS PLEASE NO MORE PUNS." Papyrus groaned.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY HUMAN. I WAS AFRAID YOU WON'T MAKE IT." he looked down to the floor." AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Papyrus stared to tear up. "I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME. I DESERVED IT." he cried putting his skull in his eyes.

Skyler reached her hand out and stoke Papyrus's face. "Hey, look at me." he did with teary eyes. "I'm not mad, I am alive aren't I. You didn't hurt me, the truck, the road and the pole did. So don't go blaming yourself for what happend. I forgive you. Don't cry okay?" she smiled reassuringly.

Papyrus wiped his tears away muttering a thank you.

"Hey punk, is dying your hobby or something? You seem to be doing that a lot." Undyne said while leaning on the wall beside the bed.

"Y-yeah, we were worried you w-won't make it." Alphys added sitting herself on a chair beside Undyne.

"Hey, not my fault trouble and me are like magnets. We both repel each other cause we don't want to be near one another but we're always attracted to each other and stuck with one another like polar opposites."

Sans whistles."Sounds like a quote. Did ya get that from the internet?" he wiggled his non-existed eyebrows.

"Nope, made it up myself. Just thought about it right now.". 

The room is now filled with indistinct chatter as they catch up on what happened. Undyne told her how she was bored with no one to spar with. Papyrus told her that he would be making lasagna for dinner to help her get better. Alphys brought along some anime to watch together. Koutora-san; one of Skyler's favorites. Sans and Papyrus decides to stay with her at her house until she gets better. She doesn't mind since she was alone at the house. Neither did Sans. In fact, he was happy to take care of her. And stay with her at her gigantic house.

The nurse came and told them she would be able to go home tonight. After checking out of the hospital, Papyrus helped Skyler get into his red car (I have no idea what cars are there so just imagine a red non hoded car). After dropping Alphys and Undyne at their apartment, the reached Skyler's house. Papyrus tucked her in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss before turning off the lights. The house was silent as the trio slept.

At 3am in the morning, groans and whimpers were heard from Skyler's room. She was tossing and turning on her bed. Her face contracted with fear and pain. Tears fell from her closed eyelids. Her body spazzed uncontrollably and she grasp the bedsheets desperately as if she trying to hold on to something. Suddenly she sat up and immediately covered her mouth to stop any noise from escaping. She shock uncontrollably and her face wet with cold sweat. Her breathing ragged and she closed her eyes letting more tears fall. Another nightmare. It's been forever since she had one. The door slammed opened startling Skyler. Sans stood at the doorway, his eye glowed blue, he was out of breath like he had ran, his face showed panic. He glanced around the room searching for something then his eyes fell onto Skyler's small frame. His hoddie and black shorts being the only article of clothing he wore leaving his ribs exposed. He sighed in relief and dismisses his magic. 

"Hey, did you have a nightmare?" he asked plopping himself on her bed. She shook her head. "Don't lie, I heard you whimpering from downstairs. You can talk to me. I'm here." he said reassuringly. Skyler shook her head again and closed her eyes. He sighed. How can he help her? Papyrus is an expert at this but he wouldn't want to wake him up. He gently pulled her into a hug. She tense at first but soon relaxed. 

"It's okay, you're safe. I'll protect ya." he muttered while stroking her long brown hair. She soon melted into his touch.

"How 'bout we get some sleep? Papyrus will be mad if he knew we were awake." Sans suggested. Skyler nodded and tighten her grip on him. He felt his face flushed with a blue colour. "Um...can you let me go? I'll sleep on the couch."

"No!" she said quickly. "No, please stay. I don't want to be alone." she begged.

Sans acknowledged the thought before nodding. He slipped under the covers, layed down and wrapped his arm protectively around her. She traced his ribs for a moment admiring his skeletal frame before burying her face into the fluff of his hoddie. Soon she fell asleep. Sans felt his cheeks hot and a blue blush tainted his face. He stared at the sleeping figure in his arms smiling happily. He couldn't get rid of these feelings towards her. Maybe he was sick? Last time he checked, he was perfectly healthy. Now being soo close to her made his stomach flutter with happiness. He soon fell asleep with Skyler in her arms.

The next few weeks were filled with fun, spaghetti, and relaxation. Papyrus helped cook, but to be honest he really like her automatic oven that she made herself. Yes she made that. She also made a couple of other things. Toriel helps her buy groceries and baked her some butterscoth cinnamon pie. And every night Sans would accompany her while she sleeps, keeping her nightmares at bay. He couldn't help but wonder; what did she dream about? It made him worry how she would shake it off like it was nothing. He was just happy he could be there for her. Things are going to go smoothly. Maybe he'll even find out what these feelings are. He'll find out soon enough.


	9. It was a bad idea from the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Skyler recovered, she hung out with Sans when they were invited to a party. They went and...
> 
> It was a bad idea to go.

  It's been a month since Skyler was checked out of the hospital. She is now perfectly healed thanks to Sans and Papyrus. Her broken bones and cracked skull healed faster than expected. Eventhough they don't need to take care of her anymore, they still hung out at her house. To Sans and Papyrus it was like their second home. Sometimes after school they would study together or just chat and watch a movie. They would hung out not only with each other but with Undyne, Alphys and Toriel. Toriel would help her cook new baked goods while Frisk played with Papyrus and Sans. Undyne would train with her on Saturdays while on Sundays they would watch anime. Papyrus loved cooking spaghetti in her cooking area and often tried new recipes which Skyler and Toriel helped make and supervise. It has been a terrific month soo far. Sans would also bring her to Grillby'z for some burgers. There they would often trade jokes and try to prank each other. Skyler never pranked him something embarrassing neither did Sans. Sans kept his feelings to himself for now. He was just glad Skyler never asked any personal questions.

  Right now they are at Grillby'z enjoying the weekends. The place was packed with both humans and monsters. It's very popular in town and since this small town isn't afraid of monsters, they got along happily. Skyler and Sans sat in a table in the corner near the bar. Sans had bottle of ketchup while Skyler has a burger and a chocolate milkshake. They were merrily chatting among each other when Papyrus busted through the door surprising everyone in the restaurant. "SANS! HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE!" he exclaimed. "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Sup bro." Sans said.

Skyler waved at him. "Hi Papyrus. What brings you here?" she asked when Papyrus ran to them.

"DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?!" he said excitedly.

"What news bro?" Sans asked.

"SOME HUMANS AT OUR SCHOOL INVITED EVERYONE FOR A PARTY TONIGHT AT THE GYM!" he exclaimed.

Sans and Skyler didn't look excited at all. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Skyler deadpaned.

"NYEH?! YOU ARE NOT EXCITED FOR THE PARTY?" Papyrus asked after noticing her reaction.

"Not really. It's just an excuse to show how rich and popular they are by renting some place and order expensive foods and drinks that makes people go crazy. During these soo called 'parties', they would go prank some poor students who aren't popular or rich. It's like a joke for them to humiliate students in front of everyone." Skyler took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. She continued. "Sometimes they would record them, take pictures and sell them off on campus. I'd recommend staying away from those parties if you want to survive." she advised.

"BUT SKYLER, WE HAVE TO GO! IT WOULD MAKE US POPULAR! AND WE COULD MAKE FRIENDS!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know Pap. Skyler does know a lot more about school than us. Besides I don't want you to get hurt." Sans tried to reason with him. Skyler nodded in agreement.

"IT WILL BE SAFE! THE NICE TEACHERS WILL BE THERE TOO! PLEASE BROTHER... PLEASE HUMAN..." Papyrus gave them his best puppy eyes and clasping his hands together.

"Ahhh...no. Your eyes are weakening me." Sans exclaimed dramaticly putting his hand to his head. He chuckled. "Alright Paps you win. We'll be there."

"SPLENDID! I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU. YOU WILL BE THERE, WON'T YOU SKYLER?" he asked hopefully.

She glance towards Papyrus then Sans then back to Papyrus. "Fine, but only because you're my friend. I don't want you getting hurt." she sighed.

Papyrus hugged her and Sans tightly. "THANK YOU HUMAN! THANK YOU BROTHER! I SHALL MEET YOU AT 8."

Skyler struggled to catch her breath when the air was forced out of her. "Okay Papyrus... But... Let... US... Go!" she managed to force out. It's not like she hated his hugs but they're just too hard. Papyrus let go of them gently back to their seats. "NOW I SHALL LEAVE THIS PLACE. I CANNOT STAND THESE GREASY FOODS." Papyrus said and left Grillby'z with a stride.

Skyler leaned onto her hands on the table with a frown etched on her face. Bringing her lips to the straw of her milkshake, she drank non stop till the glass was half empty. "Uh oh, I know that look. What's the matter?" Sans asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to that stupid party. Can't I get a break from trouble for even a second?!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"Yeah, I ain't excited for it too but Papyrus wants to go then I'll go." he said. 

"Also Skyler." Skyler looked up and hummed in acknowledgment still sipping her milkshake. He dipped his fingers into his shirt and pulled out a heart shaped blue necklace and tugged it a little. The chain glowed bright yellow.

Skyler's eyes widened and opened her mouth. "I forgot about that." she said as she stared at her necklace that she let Sans borrow. It's been a month since that day.

"Heh yeah, I kept it safe for ya. Don't get me wrong, I like having more health but this is yours. Also, I can't exactly take it off." he said and pulled at it again and the chain glowed yellow to prove his point.

With a flick of her wrist, the chain disappeared from around his neck. She flicked her wrist again towards her direction and the blue heart floated to her and the chain reappeared around her neck. Reajusting her necklace to a more comfortable position she turned to Sans. "Thanks for keeping it safe. It's very important to me."

"Why? Is it because a piece of your soul is in there?" he asked curiously.

"No, its just very special." she responded. Sans decided not to question her. He couldn't help but feel a sense of emptiness when the necklace was gone. He really like wearing it. He feels close to her figuriftyly and literally. After quickly finishing his bottle of ketchup and waiting Skyler to finish her order, they went back to their respective homes. Everyone got ready for the party. They were allowed to bring friends.

  After a few hours of getting ready and a little convincing from Toriel, Sans and Papyrus was ready for the party. They both wore a white tuxedo, which looks good on Papyrus, and a red tie. Sans wore a simple tie while Papyrus wore a bow tie. They arrived at the gym by Toriel's mini van. Toriel wore a purple and white dress while Frisk wore a yellow flower dress. They entered the gym and it was full of humans and monsters. Loud music played in the background that hurt their ears, tables covered in food lined at the side of the gym. Colourful lights danced around the spacious hall. The students were either chatting along or dancing. The place was packed and noisy.

Sans spotted Skyler at the punch bowl. Excusing himself from the group, he ran towards her. She wore a red glittery dress with a ribbon tied to her waist and red heels. She also wore a red rose in her hair. She was staring into space ignoring everyone and has a cup in her hands. She looked elegant and Sans felt his cheeks hot and a blue blush risen. 

"Hey Sky. What's up?" he greted.

Skyler looked up and smiled at his arrival. She only wore red lipstick as her makeup. She also wore her necklace. "The ceiling." she pointed upwards with her finger.

Sans chuckled. "Yeah that. But how are ya doin?" he asked standing beside her.

She shrugged. "Fine I guess. I hate parties. Especially school ones. They never seem to be exciting. I brought my backpack with me. Its on the platform. Its filled with things like candy bars and my mp3 player. Just in case." she said and sipped her drink. She made a look of disgust after tasting the drink. "Bad idea. It's alcoholic. B-word. They wanted everyone to get drunk." she said and left the drink on the table. "Warn Papyrus and everyone else you don't want to see drunk." she told Sans.

"Noted. You can't swear?" he asked.

"Now you notice?" she said. Sans shrugged indifferently. "No, I can't. Only when I'm super angry that I can't control what I'm doing then I'll swear. I see it as an advantage and a disadvantage."

"Hey Skyler, how bout we go sit up there and ignore everyone. It'll help me keep an eye on Papyrus." Sans suggested. Skyler agrees and sat in the seats beside her blue backpack. She took out a small bottle of ketchup and handed it to Sans who took it and immediately started drinking it. Why did she had a bottle of ketchup even Sans doesn't know. She took out a bar of chocolate for herself. They sat down and stared at the sea of students. They ate and stared completely content. Skyler was never the one to be in a big crowd and often hangs out on her own or just stare and admire the music. Sans never really cared about big crowd either. Only when they laughed at his puns then he'll care. Mostly he just be there to apiece Papyrus. Sans stared at her watching her admiring the colours of the lights and the loud music. She closed her eyes and started nodding with the beat of the music. Must be a music lover considering how she tuned in in her own little world without a care in the world. She was soo layed back sometimes, he could feel a connection with his and her personality. Maybe, just maybe, he could tell her how he feels about her. Who knows, maybe she feels the same way 

"Hey Sky?" Sans started.

"Yes?" Skyler responded after being pulled from her thoughts.

"Have you ever-"

"Hey, you're Skyler right?" Sans was cut off by another student. He wore a black tuxedo and a red tie. He has short blonde hair that was held by a lot of hair gel. He looks like typical dream boy. Sans stared at him hatefully. There was something off about him that doesn't seems right. Skyler stared at him a little surprised. "Jason? What does the coolest/dream boy want?" she said coldly and crossing her arms.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh, I know I've haven't been real nice to you and practically ignored you at school. But, the truth is... I... Love you." he blurted out. Skyler's and Sans' eyes widened in shock. Sans however felt his anger rising as well. "I've always loved you. And, I wanted to ask you to dance with me." he held his hand out to her. "Soo, do I have the honor to dance with you."

Skyler stared at his hand in disbelief and disgust. "How do I know your not lying?"

"I'm not."

Skyler could just read his mind but she couldn't. It would be rude. Everyone knows her and what she's capable of but no one knows all her powers and to what extent. Neither did she. She reads mind to get information from hostile people as an advantage. She could just turn down the offer but she can't be rude. "One dance. No more than 3 minutes."

He smiled. "That's all I need."

Skyler took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor as the music starts to get slower. Sans watch her go and couldn't stop his anger from rising. He fumed when they stared dancing. Everyone stared dancing as well each with their partners. Sans spotted Papyrus dancing with Frisk. Toriel was standing in the sidelines watching Frisk having fun. Sans felt a little jealous of Frisk and Papyrus. They looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Skyler couldn't believe her mind. Is she really dancing with the most famous guy in school? Did someone really asked her to dance? She felt mixed feelings about this. As she was dancing around the dance floor, she couldn't help but think about what he said earlier. He loved her? That couldn't be true. She just continued dancing.

  Skyler didn't know what happened. One minute she was dancing with one of the coolest boy in school, the next she was tripped and fell back. The punch bowl spilling onto her. It didn't take long to realise what happened. Brad tripped her when she was dancing and Jason was in on it and pushed her back. She stood up and got the bowl off her head and set it back on the table. Everyone was laughing at her. Everyone except her friends and teachers. She could feel something stir in her and her necklace was sparking like mad. She could feel her powers flow through her veins. Her surroundings started to blur and the laughing were dying out. Her head was pounding. She knew this was a bad sign. "No. Stop! They're not a threat! They're not a threat! Don't do anything! Don't spark! Don't spark!! Don't spark!!!" she chanted in her mind. She held her head and closed her eyes to try and stop her energy spark or else something bad might happen. 

  Suddenly the table was thrown at the wall across the gym with a crash and the table broke in half. Food was splattered at the wall. No one was near it. Skyler turned and saw Sans with his eye glowing blue and yellow and his hand out. He did not look happy. Everyone went dead silent as he approach Skyler. Skyler had her head low to avoid his gaze. She knew he was not mad at her but she was ashamed because she almost lost control of her powers. Her necklace didn't stir anymore because of shock and everything started to become normal again. Sans stopped in front of her and wrapped his arm around her to in a comforting manner, not caring he would ruin the sleeve of his tux. "C'mon. Let's go home. They don't deserve you." he said and glared at everyone who flinched in fear. She nodded in agreement. "Okay but let me change first. I have some spare clothes in my backpack." she whispered. Sans nodded and used his magic to bring her bag over to her. She took it and left to the bathroom with Sans trailing behind her. Even when they were out of sight, no one dare to speak nor move. They were frozen in shock and fear.

  Another splash of water. She did this a few more times to make sure there was nothing left. She cleaned herself up and wore a red shirt with a black hoddie and black jeans. Skyler finally stopped and shut off the water. She grabbed a towel and dried her face. She removed the towel from her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Even when she was clean, she felt disgusted. How could she be soo foolish? Did she not learn from her mistakes? Why did her necklace act like that? It didn't do that before. Setting the towel back down onto the counter, she grabbed her dress from the hangar. It was drying earlier by a hair dryer. She folded it neatly and stuffed it inside her backpack. Switching off the hair dryer, she kept it back into her bag. Folding her towel, she stuffed it inside her backpack too. She zipped up her backpack and just stared. She didn't think of anything. She just stood there and stared. Out of the blue, she felt immense pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She shut her eyes in pain and held back a scream. She covered her eyes with her hands and something wet and warm was dripping down her arm from her eyes. Her eyes were burning. She stumbled backwards barely able to stand. Finally she screamed.

  Sans stood outside the bathroom door. He was fuming. His eye still glowed blue. How could they do that to her? Why did she do to make them do that? Sans was ready to give those jerks a bad time. He was in the middle of plotting his plan when he heard a scream. 'That sounded like Skyler!' he thought. Sans busted through the door and saw her standing with her hands covering her eyes. She was shaking and whimpering in pain.

"Skyler what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sans...help. It hurts." she said weakly.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Look at me." he said calmly.

"I-I can't. My eyes, they burn. P-please help. I'm s-scared." she whimpered.

Sans stepped closer. "Shhh... Don't be. I'm here. You're safe. Just slowly remove your hands soo I can see what's wrong." he said cautiously.

She shakily nodded and slowly removed her hands. She was crying blue magic. Magic was running down her cheeks and dripping onto the floor. She opened her eyes and they were both glowing the same way Sans' eye glows. There were no irises to be seen, there were soo much magic it was creating some sort of flame in her eyes. Sans stood in shock.

"S-sans..." she said reaching out to him before passing out.


	10. A/N important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

So... I am increadebly unsatisfied with this story or specifically how it started out. I can't exactly delete each chapter and write another, better, more detailed one because I want to change so much that it would be more that the original. I planned this to be a series where this would be one big story and this would only be a waste if no one would read a mistake. The first book is always the most important one in a series. I already have the plot ready and I just want to improve this so to fix it.... 

I am going to reboot it. Delete this story and write another one. Erase the story and make another better version one. The title will be the same and the plot but much better. I know no one really reads this so this will make it much easier. But to anyone who reads this, i am truly sorry for the wait but I promise that the reboot will be more satisfying. Unless you want me to keep this garbage and just go ahead with the reboot. Let me now. The deletion will be in this few weeks. 

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
